C 453
453: Qing Jin Zi Regarding taunting of Ye Sha, Divine Burn Imperial Prince has sneered, shows disdain for Ye Sha, said: „Ye Sha, my Divine Burn Country strength enough treads to extinguish you, you thought that you suffice the strength, how previous time makes a getaway!” Here, Divine Burn Imperial Prince, has sneered said: „Ye Sha, this Imperial Prince does not begin with you, the reason is very simple, that is my elder sister must personally take action, this my elder sister arrives personally, you put best into it.” Was so uncovered the scabs by Divine Burn Imperial Prince, the Ye Sha complexion was difficult to see the extreme, in the meantime, this regarding him was also a very big threat, if Divine Burn Feng Nu take action, were quite disadvantageous to him, what was more important, dares to move a fiancee soft body hair of seat/ Di Zuo Sir in Nether Sacred World. In fact young cultivator on the scene hears the Divine Burn Imperial Prince words, in one for it heart cold, Divine Burn Feng Nu must arrive, this absolutely is a big matter. Divine Burn Feng Nu is in itself heaven's proud daughter that Southern Remote Cloud became famous, Innate Talent is extremely high, cultivation is extremely deep, those who make the human shock, she is the seat/ Di Zuo fiancee, this most lets the matter that the human dreads. „, Imperial Prince Your Highness, Ye Sha brother.” At this time Skyscraping Sect Successor Mo Li Dao stands to mediate, said with a smile: „In this Ye Sha brother has the offending place, the god burns Your Highness and Feng Nu is the God's favored one of the intention high aspirations and all rivers run into sea, mind non- our generation can compare. The place that the Ye Sha brother offends, should apologize to Divine Burn Country. The Ye Sha brother, you said that is.” Divine Burn Country, Skyscraping Sect and Divine Walk Cult, are belong to Remote Cloud the big sects and countries, Mo Li Dao take Skyscraping Sect Successor, he and Divine Burn Imperial Prince being on very good terms, has the friendship with Ye Sha, now, he is stands to mediate. But Divine Burn Imperial Prince cold snort, does not have the meaning of reconciliation, but Ye Sha is the supercilious person, he also knows that Divine Burn Feng Nu cannot offend, but, he cannot lag behind the face they to lower the head to Divine Burn Imperial Prince. „In this Ye Sha indeed has the inappropriate place.” At this time, another sound resounded, resounded along with a it voice, a person entered ancient courtyard. This person walked, making countless people look askance, at present this person, is a person, is a bone is rather more suitable. At present what walks is a skeleton, is a golden skeleton, this skeleton does not have the skin not to have the meat, does not have the muscle without the wool, skeleton that only then the skeleton, he entire has unexpectedly like golden casting, entire has the skeleton seems like hard incomparable, moreover in his eye socket is jumping unexpectedly the blue golden flame, flame that in two eye sockets jumps, seems like the fire of soul, likely is an eye. „Qing Jin Zi” saw that this golden skeleton walks, many people on the scene are moved. „ Bones of the Dead Sacred Clan Successor.” Saw that this golden skeleton walked, accompanies continually in Li Qi Ye Qiurong Wanxue is moved. Bones of the Dead Sacred Clan, is Nether Boundary formidable incomparable Ghost race, this clan inborn is the skeleton, not like other Ghost race vivid, this clan takes a Ghost race big branch, their specialness, do not have the flesh and blood, only then skeleton. This clan most major characteristics are the skeleton are quite hard, even can say that their skeletons can keep off the attack of Treasure Item . Moreover, disciple cultivation of this clan is deeper, the bone color is darker. Like at present Qing Jin Zi is Bones of the Dead Sacred Clan Successor, his bone is the yellow golden color, moreover his eyes of fire of soul are also the blue golden color, this means that his cultivation is extremely deep, the strength is quite formidable. Qing Jin Zi walks, looks at Ye Sha, said: „Ye Sha, you should apologize to Divine Burn Imperial Prince, by the Divine Burn Imperial Prince mind, must be able to forgive.” Qing Jin Zi such saying, making Ye Sha in a dilemma, as him of killer indeed was formidable, but, such as Qing Jin Zi and Divine Burn Feng Nu such existence, was not he can stir up. Qing Jin Zi indeed is very formidable, once some rumors said that his skeleton can block the Saint Sovereign True Item bang to kill. Must know, existence of even if with taking Saint Sovereign, does not dare saying that can withstand the Saint Sovereign True Item bang to kill by own human body, but Qing Jin Zi has not achieved Saint Sovereign realm, can withstand the Saint Sovereign True Item bang to kill unexpectedly, it can be imagined his yellow skeleton had is hard. Mo Li Dao also busy is mediates saying: „The Ye Sha brother, the enemy wants to tie does not want to solve, this is also a fate, everybody draws back one is wide sea and sky” By Qing Jin Zi and Mo Li Dao such persuasion, this makes very arrogant Ye Sha also vacillate. „Snort, the apology is not difficult, you go to admit mistakes personally with my elder sister!” Divine Burn Imperial Prince sneers, said proudly. Has such matter, embarrassing Ye Sha, but Divine Burn Imperial Prince no longer continues to discuss this matter luckily, but Qing Jin Zi also greeted to Divine Burn Imperial Prince. „God burns Your Highness, hears Feng Nu to arrive, does not know that seat/ Di Zuo Sir comes otherwise.” Qing Jin Zi greeted with Divine Burn Imperial Prince very politely. In fact, by the prestige, by status, by the strength, Divine Burn Imperial Prince also unqualified makes Qing Jin Zi so polite, in fact, as Bones of the Dead Sacred Clan of Ghost race big branch, their strengths completely is also more formidable than Divine Burn Country. But Qing Jin Zi is so polite to Divine Burn Imperial Prince, even urged Ye Sha to apologize to Divine Burn Imperial Prince, nothing but was looks in his elder sister Divine Burn Feng Nu face, what was more important was wants to climb up the relations with seat/ Di Zuo of Ten Thousand Bone Emperor clan. Mentioned that „seat/ Di Zuo” this name, young generation of cultivator present shakes in the heart. seat/ Di Zuo, this name in Nether Sacred World absolutely is like thunder piercing the ear general existence. Comes from Myriad Bone Imperial Throne, this was noticeable enough, but as Myriad Bone Imperial Throne Successor, seat/ Di Zuo this is being doomed uncommonly. Inheritance of one sect having three emperors, as inheritance seat/ Di Zuo, this is what kind extraordinary, what kind shocking peerless! Because of so, when Nether Sacred World many people called seat/ Di Zuo, must increase one „Sir” name, this enough has manifested him in the Nether Sacred World status. „If First Ominous Grave opens, my brother-in-law must arrive, First Ominous Grave Undying Immortal Technique, only has my brother-in-law to have the qualifications it.” Divine Burn Imperial Prince said proudly. Mentioned that own brother-in-law, Divine Burn Imperial Prince has indeed been full of the arrogance, has been full of the glory. However, has seat/ Di Zuo such brother-in-law, this indeed enough makes him proud. His brother-in-law is now Nether Sacred World reputation most resounding young one generation, was called is most likely becomes the Immortal Emperor person. „seat/ Di Zuo Sir arrives.” Hears the Divine Burn Imperial Prince so proud words, at this time many people have pulled out an cold air/Qi secretly, nobody dares to ridicule that Divine Burn Imperial Prince arrogance, regarding many people, like having seat/ Di Zuo the person as brother-in-law, this indeed is a proud matter. Divine Burn Imperial Prince this saying said arrogantly, was supercilious simply. However, mentioned seat/ Di Zuo, regardless of presented is how is it talent, but, has to be convinced. If said that First Ominous Grave in legend has so-called Undying Immortal Technique, seat/ Di Zuo most has one of people the qualifications obtain without doubt. Qing Jin Zi said busily with a smile: „If seat/ Di Zuo Sir arrives, pays a visit below surely, to listen respectfully seat/ Di Zuo Sir Grand Dao superior's decree .” Qing Jin Zi is not the weak one, already had the hearsay he to step into Saint Senior realm in Nether Boundary, his strength is even stronger than Ye Sha and Mo Li Dao such talent, however, now Qing Jin Zi so humble, this enough can explain the great strength and fearfulness of seat/ Di Zuo. In fact, nobody will smile Qing Jin Zi, trades to be other people is also same, how proud talent, if meets seat/ Di Zuo same is also proud. „After my brother-in-law came, certainly will tell the leading brother.” Divine Burn Imperial Prince also with a smile said. At this time made many people look at each other, even discussed by the lowest sound that some people were discussing matter that seat/ Di Zuo arrived, also some people were discussing that First Ominous Grave must open real. „Can First Ominous Grave open really?” Has young cultivator talked about First Ominous Grave time, was eager to try. But when some people talked about seat/ Di Zuo, unavoidably disappointed sighed, mutters said: „seat/ Di Zuo arrives, many people are overshadowed.” This saying has the truth, if seat/ Di Zuo came, does not know that makes many people be overshadowed, does not dare with it fighting. When the people discussed that Li Qi Ye brought Qiurong Wanxue to sit in an angle/horn, eyes closed repose, was waiting for the arrival of Little Demon. „Ye Sha is staring at us.” Crossed some little time, sits said in Li Qi Ye Qiurong Wanxue in a low voice. At this time, Ye Sha that gloomy eye indeed is staring at Li Qi Ye they, that gloomy eye is beating killing intent. Before then he indeed wants to kill Li Qi Ye they, wants to obtain their treasure, afterward was inserted one not to succeed by Grand Wisdom monk fully. Now has met Li Qi Ye and Qiurong Wanxue, this made Ye Sha move killing intent in the heart, but, here person many ears were mixed, he does not dare to begin that's all rashly. Hears the Qiurong Wanxue words, Li Qi Ye still eyes closed repose, has not pulled up including the eyelid, languidly said: „Does not use control fly mosquito, he wants dead, I will help him.” Qiurong Wanxue is silent, she does not suspect the self-confidence of Li Qi Ye , but, this, if let be heard by Ye Sha, that will certainly grasp crazily. Qiurong Wanxue comes Yu Xiaozu after all, as Clan Head her, is the choice makes concessions more often , compared with Li Qi Ye that aggressive, thinks nobody exists but oneself, that is completely different. The dim light of night is gradually late, but catches up to participate in the auction person that is more and more, many the big sects and countries disciples, even is Successor, after many people catch up, various arrogant angles, three 50% groups, calmly are waiting for the arrival of auction. When the night falls, the ancient courtyard center has emitted a person suddenly, how nobody sees clearly him to brave, as if, he has stood there is the same. This has emitted a person suddenly, this had a scare many people, everybody looked at each other. „all Men officer master, you can participate in Little Demon's Coffin Auction, is really makes me very happy. We rubbish are not many said that from now on, pats the coffin to start.” The person who suddenly braves, said smilingly. Next